Saddle Club Season 3 rewrite
by MLP FIM fan 2
Summary: This will follow the season 3 timeline as close as possible with a mix of the characters from previous seasons that were cut, and the new characters. Want to see how Jess hangs out with Melanie and Ashley? Or how Desi befriends Veronica and Kristi while still being the gentle and kind girl she is in the show? You're in luck.
1. Back In The Saddle

**Now here's a challenge. Rewriting Saddle Club season 3. The majority of the plots were totally fine, the new characters are enjoyable and the new actors did well. But... the absence of major characters was jarring, and I really didn't like how Phil and Murray were treated. So, here's the first episode tackled.**

It was quiet at Pine Hollow. The holidays were very long, but that didn't mean that there weren't people around. Oh no, the horses needed TLC year-round. That's what the stablehand, Red O'Malley, was doing today. Fetching a lead-rope and halter, he went to collect the handsome buckskin gelding from the paddock.

But, as he was about to put the halter on, he saw the horse toss his head back, standing up straight and tall. His black mane seemed to flow gently in the breeze and his ears pricked.

"What's up, Starlight?" He asked curiously, slipping the halter on gently and clipping the rope to him. Then, he checked his watch, nodding in understanding. He stoked Starlight's nose and headed toward the stable.

Meanwhile, the stable owner, Max Regnery, was cleaning out a black mare's hooves. The mare also seemed to be on alert, letting her hoof fall back to the ground.

"Easy girl, easy." A woman, this one being Mrs Reg, the owner's mother, said soothingly. "I know what it is." She chuckled.

"It's time, isn't it Belle?" Max chuckled, giving the mare a pat on her nose.

Out in another paddock, a new stable-hand, Jack O'Neil, hired soon after Pine Hollow was saved from the brink of closure, was watching a chestnut mare trotting around. The mare seemed to put extra effort in her strides, looking up into the sky.

"What's gotten into Prancer?" He wondered. Then, without a warning, Prancer leaped the fence.

"Hey come bac…" Jack stopped himself and thought for a moment about what Red had told him. "Oh… she must be one of _those_ horses."

It didn't take long for Prancer to meet up with Belle and Starlight, and all three bolted toward the stable entrance. They stood in a straight line, just as a girl emerged from the car, and two more dismount bikes.

"Prancer!" Lisa Atwood rushed over to the chestnut mare, tussling around with her mane. "I missed you so much."

"Starlight!" That was Carole Hanson dashing over to the buckskin gelding with open arms. "I missed you too, Starlight."

"Belle!" Stevie Lake rubbed the black mare's neck. "Pretty boring without me, huh?"

"The holidays were way too long without you guys." Lisa perked up, and the three rushed forward into a group hug.

 _THEME SONG_

"Well, if it isn't the saddle bags."

Yes, Veronica had shown up, just as things were going well for the Saddle Club.

"I knew it was too good to last…" muttered Stevie.

"I had a good time Dublin too. So much more professional than this little place." Veronica added.

Carole rolled her eyes as Veronica turned to head for the lounge. "Some things just always stay the same."

"No kidding!"

The Saddle Club looked to see a teen boy around their age walking over with a palomino gelding on a halter and lead rope.

"Hey Phil!" Stevie rushed over to her boyfriend as Phil Marston tied Teddy to the fence, and they gave a loving embrace. Teddy gave Belle a nuzzle.

"I missed having you around, Stevie."

"Hey, what about us?" Asked Lisa innocently.

"You guys as well." Phil hi-fived Lisa and Carole. "Come on, let's get these horses tacked up."

"Let's do it out here." Stevie suggested, going into the tack room to find her bridle and saddle. "They'll totally want to catch up with Teddy."

"Especially Belle." Joked Lisa, seeing the black mare flirting with Teddy. "She hasn't seen her coltfriend for ages."

"Are you guys going on a double date after the lesson?" Teased Carole.

"Carole, Lisa, what are we going to do with you…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley and Melanie were grooming Dime and Penny. Both ponies were a light grey colour, and both were trying to pinch the brushes from the grooming box.

"Hey!" Cried Ashley. "Dime, give it here."

"Penny!" Melanie yelped. "Come on!"

But, as the girls tried to get the brushes back from the ponies, Dime's cross tie snapped.

"DIME!" Ashley took off after him but thanks to his longer legs and more of them, Dime was too slippery for Ashley to catch. But then, a rope slide around Dime's neck, and a pair of hands tied him to one of the doors in the stable.

"How'd they do that?" Asked Melanie, reaching her friend's side.

"What's important is, Dime's not getting away." Ashley replied. "Come on, let's get back to grooming him and Penny."

"What's this I hear about Dime getting away?" Asked a voice. The girls recognised him as Red, the head stable hand at Pine Hollow, and they quickly explained what happened.

"It wasn't me." Red admitted.

"Don't look at me." Called Jack, who was mucking out the stall that Dime's rope was tied to.

"I… I did it." A timid voice spoke. A girl just barely younger than Melanie and Ashley walked over from behind the back stall.

"Ah, you must be the new girl." Red smiled. "Welcome. Jess, this is Ashley Taylor and Melanie Atwood. Ashley, Melanie, this is Jessica Cooper. She'll be joining your classes."

The older two girls shook hands with Jess, who still felt a bit out of place in her new environment.

"Next time, leave catching runaway horses and ponies to adults." Red advised, turning his head to see Mrs. Reg walking through the door.

"Red." She called, "the pony is ready down at Sweetwater Stables. You can pick him up now."

Red looked confused a moment, then checked his watch. "I'm due to pick up that feed in town…"

"And I have to look after things here." Added Jack, who was walking back with an empty wheelbarrow.

"Oh…"

"We can pick him up Mrs. Reg."

"You?" Mrs Reg blinked at Ashley and Melanie in shock.

"The pony's as quiet as a lamb." Red explained.

Mrs Reg nodded toward Red approvingly, and Jess looked sadly around the stable.

"C-could I come too?"

Ashley and Melanie looked at each other. They had secretly been wanting a third member into their click for quite some time.

"You did do well by catching Dime." Ashley nodded. "Ok, you're in."

* * *

"Ok, now to a canter. Good job, Lisa, nice soft hands and good seat. Stevie, slow down there, jockey girl. It's a walk, not a trot. Carole, I know you love your horse, but don't talk to him every two minutes."

The Saddle Club chuckled as Max's firm, but gentle and somewhat humorous voice filled their ears. It was great to have him back as a riding teacher. But, if Pine Hollow had been sold… they wouldn't have a riding school to go back to. The boarding horses would have had to go somewhere else, and the school horses… Lisa couldn't imagine riding without Prancer, who was almost sold along with the rest of the school horses.

"I'm so glad Pine Hollow did not get sold." Sam remarked as he stroked Comanche's mane.

"I know." Replied Danny, adjusting Higgins' reins as the group turned anti-clockwise. "It's a lucky break for the stables."

"I'd be devastated if the stables had to close." Megan agreed, checking to make sure Eddie didn't bump into Higgins. "Thank goodness it was not the case."

"It was all because of that stamp _I_ found, don't you forget." Veronica put in.

"And." Max interrupted, "we had so much extra money, that some of it went to give Pine Hollow extra trials." The riding instructor mounted his own horse, Barq, one of the top school horses in the stable. "I'll be showing you one of those trails today."

The students' eyes widened with curiosity and excitement as Max lead them out of the riding ring.

"Where does it go?" Asked Lisa.

"Wait and see."

The group trotted down a new path laid out. Willow tree branches drooped down, giving the riders and horses shade, cooling them off. Long, lush grass lay on both sides. Starlight seemed to lick his lips and steer towards it.

"No, Starlight." Carole chuckled as she pulled back on the reins and urged with her legs to get him focused again.

"You know what your problem is, Carole?" Veronica called as she trotted closer. "You need to dominate your horse like I did when I visited Dublin. I left there with discipline. Attitude. And this fabulous new jacket." To emphasise this, Veronica tapped her jacket with one hand before putting it back on the reins.

"I've forgotten what a pain she can be." Phil remarked, as she and Carole caught up with Lisa and Stevie. "I wonder if she got a cup holder for her saddle while she was in Dublin too."

The Saddle Club laughed heartily at Phil's joke, then Lisa paused for a second.

"You right, Lisa?" Asked Phil.

"Anyone smell that?"

The others sniffed too.

"It's smells like message oil for feet." Megan commented from the back of the group.

"But there wouldn't be salons out here." Sam blinked in confusion.

But… Flowers would be. And only one flower would give off a strong scent like that.

"Lavender!" Lisa cried with triumph.

"That's right." Smiled Max. "We've reached our destination: the lavender fields."

The students and horses glanced around the area. Lavender grew in huge quantities, and its sweet scent hung in the air.

"There's a huge grass patch over there." Danny noted, "and a creek."

"The owners have allowed us to come down here anytime we like." Max explained. "Feel free to allow your horses to eat and drink before we go back."

"Good." Smiled Carole, dismounting. "I don't think I can hold Starlight back any longer."

"Can we pick some lavender as well?" Asked Megan, jumping down from Eddie.

"I think it's a great idea. A bit of lavender around the barn helps to keep horses calm."

Most of the students let out chuckles as they lead their horses to the grass patch, rubbing their noses gently as they headed towards the lavender field. Max followed with Barq, puzzled.

"What? It's true…"

* * *

Up at the pony farm, Ashley, Melanie and Jess were admiring the handsome young gelding which they just picked up. He was a strawberry roan colour, and he was gently sniffing Melanie as she led him along.

"Isn't he adorable?" She stroked the pony's neck affectionately.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed, petting the pony's head. "I won't mind riding him in a lesson one day. What do you say, Jess?"

Jess was quiet for a moment, looking into the pony's eyes, it's sturdy legs, and mane and tail blowing in the soft breeze.

"I used to have one just like this." She explained. "When I used to work in a circus."

Ashley and Melanie's eyes turned wide. "You used to work in a circus?" The former gasped.

Jess nodded. "We had an act. My parents are still doing it."

"What did you do?" Asked Melanie.

"I did everything. Horseback riding, juggling, fortune telling."

"Can you tell our fortune?" Ashley requested.

"For a dollar."

"How about fifty cents?"

Jess shook her head. "Can't promise much for that."

"You know…" Ashley trailed. "Dime does tricks. Melanie and I can show you later. I do dancing too."

"I do singing." Melanie interjected. "It's in my family's genes. Mum says."

Jess smiled thoughtfully at her new friends' words. "Interesting idea. Maybe we can do a performance. The three of us."

"The Pony Tails Performance night at JBs." Grinned Melanie. "I like it."

The newcomer looked questionably at the middle child of the group.

"It's a group Ashley and I made up. Do you want to be our third member?"

"Is there any initiation?"

"Just be a good friend and hang around horses all day." Ashley put simply.

"Ok!"

The newly formed Pony Tails gave each other a high-five. Maybe they could VS the Saddle Club in a singing contest one day.

* * *

Back at the lavender farm, the Saddle Club were picking small bunches of the sweet-smelling flowers.

"Is there truth to what Max said?" Asked Danny as he came close to the girls.

Carole nodded. "No one quite knows why that's the case. Maybe the scent of lavender calms the horses."

"That would make sense." Stevie admitted. "Before I got Belle, I remember I rode Comanche near a lavender patch during a cross-country race. He was ok when I jumped him into the water then, and he hadn't fully gotten over his fears yet."

Suddenly, the group hears a buzzing sound.

"Bee!" Cried Carole.

"Stay still." Advised Lisa. "If you remain still, a bee wouldn't feel threatened and it would go away."

True to Lisa's word, the bee hovered in mid air for a second, then left the group alone.

"Phew…" Sighed Stevie. "That was close."

"AHHHH!"

The Saddle Club, Danny, Sam, Megan, Phil and Max all turned their heads toward Veronica's shrill yell. Lisa tried to repeat the advice she had given to her friends, but Veronica didn't listen.

"If I stop, that bee will sting me!" She cried, and without watching where she was going, Veronica splashed into the creek. The bee, not wanting to get drenched, flew away.

"Ugh!" Veronica groaned, stomping out of the water, dripping wet. "How dare you humiliate me like that!"

"Lisa was only trying to help, Veronica." Phil explained calmly.

"Yeah." Agreed Sam. "You humiliated yourself."

This elected light chuckles from the group, as Veronica settled herself on the grass.

"I think we'll start heading back now." Max advised, starting to walk toward Barq.

The Saddle Club stroked their horses' necks affectionately, while Starlight, Belle and Prancer nuzzled their riders' shoulders. Then, the riders mounted onto the horses' backs. Veronica shook her head and hopped onto Garnet's back.

"You and your lame little club…" She muttered as the other students mounted their own horses. "If you can ride as well as you muck around, you wouldn't be so pathetic."

"Veronica, it was only a bee." Sighed Carole. "Get over it."

"I challenge you three to a Cross-Country race." Veronica announced. "Today, on the way back to Pine Hollow. I dare you."

The Saddle Club looked at each other, shrugging. Veronica was very competitive, but they didn't think it would happen first day back.

"And if I win." She continued, "you have to give me pedicures for a year."

"And if you lose." Stevie said confidently, "it's pedicures for us all!"

Lisa, Carole and Phil, who had just approached on Teddy, had to hold in their giggles. Veronica having to do pedicures for three other girls? Now that would be a sight.

"As if I'd lose."

"A cross country race? Against Stevie?" Phil remarked. "She'll leave you hollow."

Stevie flashed a wink at Phil and gave him a high-five. Lisa and Carole smiled too. It was no doubt that between the three of the girls, Stevie was the best at Cross-Country riding.

"What's going on?" Asked Max, riding up to the group.

Phil and the girls described what the idea was. Max gave a firm nod.

"Alright." He agreed. "But remember, Saddle Club, Veronica, if you stray or improvise you could end up in trouble. Do not go anywhere near Dead Man's Gully. They are spraying poison from an airplane at three, so it will be extremely dangerous. You must stick to the trial."

Phil urged Teddy into a trot to go back with the other students to let Veronica and the Saddle Club to go first. Teddy and Belle gave each other a quick nuzzle before Stevie let Belle trot next to the other competitors.

"Are you ready?"

Prancer seemed to brush her hoof back, Starlight eyed the trial with determination, Belle looked straight ahead, and Garnet glanced to the side a little.

"Go!"

The four horses took off, while the students at the back seemed to cheer on. Stevie easily pulled ahead, closely followed by Carole, and Lisa seemed to be alongside Carole. Veronica was looking for an opening to pass, and swerved to the left, overtaking Stevie. However, the cross-country expert urged Belle into a canter and pulled ahead.

"If even one of the Saddle Club cross the line first," Veronica muttered, "they'd all win." She glanced back to see where Carole and Lisa were. They weren't too far behind. Prancer was an ex-racehorse which would give Lisa an advantage, not to mention that she now rivalled riders who rode longer than her. Carole was also the most skilled rider at Pine Hollow, and she had trained Starlight very well.

"We're going to need a shortcut to win, Garnet." Veronica whispered into the horse's ear. "And I know just the place."

Veronica tactfully remained a bit ahead of Lisa and Carole, but not too much so that she would get ahead of Stevie. She got out her SAT NAV and coded in shortcut way to get to Pine Hollow. It would mean cutting through the bush, but if it meant getting pedicures for a year, it'd be worth it.

" _Your optimum route is south by south west._ "

Veronica trotted off the track, as Lisa and Carole came up.

"Why is she going that way?" Wondered Carole. "It's way off course."

"Then let her go." Stevie replied, turning Belle around to face her friends. The black mare nodded her head once, as if agreeing with her owner.

"Do you suppose she's up to something?" Asked Lisa.

"Maybe." Carole perked up thoughtfully. "But let's stick with the trails and pick up the pace."

Belle bounded ahead of Prancer and Starlight, but it didn't take much for the other two to keep up with their friend. The wind breezed by their manes as they raced, and the Saddle Club all smiled, knowing their horses were having as much fun as they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica was trotting solo in the bush. The rich girl glanced around the area. Was this the right way? It had to be… the SAT NAV said so.

 _It's my life… it's my life_

Garnet tossed her head, slightly spooked, and Veronica mentally facepalmed herself for not muting her phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Veronica!_ " The familiar, welcoming voice rang into her ears.

"Kristi!" She cried. "How are you holding up with your new home?" She asked, remembering how her friend had moved with her half-sister to explore new drawing opportunities.

" _It's alright I suppose._ " Kristi replied. " _Chelsea and I are drawing a lot of great pictures. But… I really miss you. How's things with Pine Hollow? Is Red still there_?"

"Yes… he's still there. He's training a new stablehand called Jack." Sighed Veronica. Even after Kristi left, her crush on Red was still going strong.

" _I'm so glad he's decided to become a mentor. How's his progress…_ "

"Listen," Veronica interrupted. "I'm in a cross-country race with the saddle bags right now."

" _You're on horseback and have your phone_?!" Cried Kristi. " _That's crazy! Do you remember what happened with Comanche and Stevie on Lisa's first day_?"

"Did you become friends with the Saddle Club when I wasn't looking?" Veronica scoffed.

" _No!_ " Kristi sounded slightly hurt, and with an edge of concern. " _Someone would have gotten hurt. And remember, I rode Comanche a few times._ "

Veronica nearly forgot about that. Kristi mostly was seen on Braq, and on the odd occasion, Delilah.

"Good luck on your drawings, Kristi. I've got a race to win. Give Chelsea my regards."

Veronica flipped the phone off and tucked the phone in her pocket. But, as Garnet transitioned from trot to canter, Veronica's phone fell out and tumbled down a cliff, without rider or horse knowing.

* * *

Back with the Pony Tails, Jess was telling Melanie and Ashley all about her time in the circus. By now, Ashley was leading the pony.

"Ok." Ashley said, "Let me get this straight: Your mum eats fire, and your dad makes people disappear."

"Could he make Lisa disappear?" Asked Melanie curiously.

"He brings them back again." Jess replied simply. "So, your sister will still be around, I'm afraid."

Melanie sighed. "I wish I was an only child." She shook her head and turned toward Jess again. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother." Jess explained. "He juggles chain saws. And I have three sisters. One walks on a tightrope, one does trapeze, and the last one is also a horseback rider."

"I have a sister too." Ashley put in. "She's just turned double digits this year."

As the three continued to walk the pony along and chat about their families, they hear a noise coming from the bushes.

"What was that?" Asked Melanie, turning her head toward the noise.

"Sounds like an animal." Ashley realised. "Jess, where's your lasso? You need it."

The youngest of the trio whipped out her lasso and spotted something grey moving around.

"Here goes nothing." Jess twirled her lasso around and it looped around the neck of something. She pulled back, but her rope was pulled loose from her grip. Out stepped a small, grey Mediterranean donkey.

"Catch it!" Cried Ashley. "Melanie, go right, Jess, front! I'll go left!"

The Pony Tails split their different ways, managing the corner the little donkey. Jess grabbed the rope, and Melanie put her arms gently around the donkey.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Asked Melanie, scratching the donkey's head.

"He's quite quick too." Ashley commented, rubbing the creature's nose. "Let's get him to Pine Hollow along with the pony."

Jess held onto the lasso firmly as the girls continued their trek to the stables.

* * *

Out alone with her horse, Veronica cantered along an open clearing past a small lake. She secretly wished Kristi hadn't left the stables, but there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't take long for Garnet to reach the edge of a cliff.

 _Veronica, the optimum route is straight ahead._

"There _is_ no straight, hello!" How could there be a straight? Unless it was 'straight down the cliff…'. There was no way Veronica would go through that. She then urged with the reins and her legs to change direction. But, Garnet was not facing the direction to go back.

"Ugh!" Veronica groaned, dismounting and trying to turn Garnet around by leading her. "I really hate you sometimes."

Veronica tried to pull on the reins, but still Garnet refused to go back. "Whose idea was this stupid race anyway?" Veronica then thought about how she could be shopping for a stylish pair of riding boots. Or maybe be at the spa with a pedicure.

"AHHH!"

Veronica then tripped on the edge of the cliff and tumbled down to the bottom. She got up to her feet, unhurt, but couldn't find a way back up. Garnet looked around the area with alarm, before taking off.

"Garnet, please come back!" Cried Veronica. "I didn't mean what I… I… I love you!" Then, Veronica fell down the cliff even further, nearly to the bottom.

"This can't be happening…" She sighed. "Oh, Garnet. Why… Please Garnet! You're all I have…"

* * *

Back with the Pony Tails, Jess had tied her lasso around the donkey's face like a halter and was leading him along. She had allowed Melanie to lead the donkey now, and it was her turn to lead the pony.

"He's very small." Melanie commented. "Are you sure it's a donkey?"

"It's a miniature donkey." Ashley explained. "My mum mentioned them to me. There's miniature horses and ponies too. I've never seen one in real life before. Who does he belong to?"

"There's no collar or brand." Melanie observed.

"So, it's a stray?" Jess wondered. "But who would let a cute animal like this go stray?"

The Pony Tails shrugged and continued walking, wondering how they would explain this to Mrs Reg, Max, Red and Jack.

 _It's my life. It's my life…  
_

* * *

The Saddle Club meanwhile, had made good time on their race. However, this was the first time they were on this track, and then…

"There's a fork in the path!" Carole cried. And indeed, there was. One path went left and the other went to the right.

"Which way do we go?" Asked Lisa.

"Well, we came from…" Stevie tried to point the way. "And then, we turned… or there we went to…" She shook her head.

"I guess we're lost." Sighed Carole.

"And probably so is the race." Lisa added sadly.

The Saddle Club looked both ways again and again. Everything looked so much the same. However, Starlight started sniffing the air. Carole caught sight of this instantly and stroked his neck.

"What is it, boy?"

Suddenly, Starlight broke into a brisk trot and Carole had to adjust herself to ride properly. Then, he halted and bent his head down.

"Starlight, what is…"

Then, Carole glanced down to see the same patch of lush grass her horse had tried to eat on the way up to the Lavender farm.

"Good boy, Starlight."

Belle and Prancer quickly followed Starlight and all three horses bent down to munch on the gelding's find.

"Haven't you three eaten enough already?" Laughed Lisa.

"It's like us and a smoothie at JBs." Stevie giggled. "They can't get enough treats."

"Come on, guys." Carole chided, gently urging with her legs. "First one back to the stable gets to be first in the paddock."

That got the horses' attention, and the Saddle Club urged them into a steady canter.

"Speaking of treats, let's all get a smoothie at JBs when we turn these three loose." Lisa grinned.

"Yeah, I'm totally thirsty."

"You two and me both!"

* * *

Back in the middle of nowhere, Veronica was wondering blindly around. She didn't have a phone to contact Kristi, Garnet had raced off and she couldn't get to JBs to chat with…

Veronica looked at a locket she had tucked under her jacket, a locket she had been given last year on her birthday. The locket was gold and was in the shape of a heart. Inside was a photo of herself and…

"What can I do without you?" She sighed. However, Veronica didn't look where she was going. She squelched into something sticky and muddy.

"Ugh, yuck! Gross!"

 _Veronica, this is not the optimum route_

No duh! Who would send a route through mud?

 _Would you like to reprogram me, Veronica?_

"No, you can expect a call from my lawyers!" She snapped. Then, as Veronica tried to wriggle out of the mud, she couldn't move her legs free.

Wait… this wasn't mud at all. It was quicksand.

"Oh no… Help! Rescue me, someone!"

* * *

Melanie, Jess and Ashley finally found their way to Pine Hollow.

"Should we show him to Max?" Asked Jess.

"Definitely not." Melanie advised. "He'll ask too many question."

"I'll take this donkey to the barn." Ashley told the others. "You two take the pony to his stall."

Melanie and Jess nodded.

"Ok, quietly now. Can't let anyone notice us…" 

* * *

At the trail entrance, Max, Phil, Danny, Megan and Sam stood waiting with their horses. Mrs Reg had come out to join them. Teddy looked straight ahead and nickered excitedly.

"I know that sound." Chuckled Phil, petting his nose. "Belle's close by!"

As if on cue, Stevie rode in proudly on her majestic horse, closely followed by Carole & Starlight, and Lisa & Prancer.

"And the winner is, the Saddle Club!"

"Well done, guys!" Megan congratulated.

"You sure know how to ride." Sam grinned.

"No sign of Veronica?" Asked Lisa as she got down from Prancer, stroking her neck.

"No." Chuckled Danny, then added in a whisper. "Let's keep it that way."

"Alright!" Grinned Stevie, jumping down from Belle and high-fiveing her friends. "We beat her."

"Good job, Saddle Club." Max praised. "Why don't you put that lavender along with the rest of the collection in those two vases?"

"What's it for?" Asked Carole, already splitting her pile in two.

"Oh… just for the lounge to spruce up the place." Mrs Reg said causally before winking at her son.

* * *

At the barn, the Pony Tails had made it to the hayloft and had brought the donkey up. The pony had been stabled in the empty stall down below. It was the perfect spot to hide. No one would think to look up there.

"Maybe we should speak to Mrs Reg." Ashley announced to her friends.

"Doesn't Max run things?" Asked Jess, confused.

"He does." Melanie replied, "but Mrs Reg is his mum. She outranks him."

Ashley then whipped out the phone from her pocket. Turned out that it was that which made the noise. But that didn't explain what it was doing in the middle of nowhere.

"It looks like Veronica's." Melanie commented.

"Who's Veronica?"

"She's the stuck up one." Ashley explained. "She thinks she rides her expensive horse, Garnet."

"But mostly she rides an old broom."

Jess giggled at the two's comments, as Ashley flipped through her contacts.

"Whoa, look at these celebrities. No doubt this is Veronica's."

Indeed, there was Justin Timberlake, Paris Hilton, Princess Mary… even the Wiggles were on there.

"I didn't know Veronica liked the Wiggles." Commented Melanie.

"Apparently, she does." Jess replied. "But… can you believe this. Celebrities on this phone!"

"Maybe we can get them to help us help this donkey." Ashley thought out loud.

"How would that work, exactly?" Asked Melanie.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion."

* * *

In the lounge, Max, Mrs Reg and the students laid out both vases neatly on the coffee table. The stable owner stood up straight, as if trying to be professional.

"Hey, Phil." Asked Carole, "do you know what's happening."

"Don't look at me." He shrugged. "Max was just as vague with us as he was with you."

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a woman who was around Max's age with a huge suitcase. The students gasped in surprise as they recognised her.

"DEBORAH!"

Yes, Deborah Regenry had returned from her long trip in France. She had stayed back longer than Max because she had important business to tend to.

"My love." Max hugged her tight. "How have you been?"

"I've missed everyone so much." She replied softly. "I didn't expect those newspaper articles to go on for so long."

"Welcome home, Deborah!" Cried Carole. "Oh, you won't believe what happened with Pine Hollow while you were away."

"What did I miss?"

"Where do we even begin?"

With that, Max, Mrs Reg and the students all sat down and explained the whole story about how Pine Hollow was almost sold.

"Oh dear!" Gasped Deborah. "Not Pine Hollow. How did you save the stables?"

"Surprisingly, it was thanks to Veronica." Lisa explained. "She found out how a stamp Max's Great Grandfather collected would be worth a lot of money."

"Wow." Deborah grinned. "If only I was here for that, I would have written an entry in the newspaper."

"If we had known the day you were returning sooner." Stevie went on, "we'd have given you a huge party."

"Just the fact you guys are all here and the stables is still running, is enough of a return for me."

Deborah then glanced over at the lavender in vases.

"Did you guys pick that just before?"

"Max opened a trail going to the lavender fields." Megan told her. "He told us to pick some and put it in these vases."

Max looked modestly at Deborah.

"I… I knew I couldn't get the party up in time so I… decided to do this instead."

Deborah blushed at looked at her husband.

"That's just the sweetest thing someone could ever do."

As the couple started hugging on the couch, Mrs Reg lead the students outside to leave them in peace.

"Say, guys." Lisa commented when she and the Saddle Club regrouped out the front of the barn. "Where _is_ Veronica?"

"You know her." Stevie rolled her eyes. "At the mall at the latest shoe sale, getting a discount at the local spa or maybe getting a shake at JBs."

"I hope it isn't that last one." Carole chuckled. "Because I think we all earned ourselves a shake. Race you to JBs?"

"It's on!"

But before the Saddle Club could take off, there was a clatter of hooves. The girls whipped around to see Garnet, with her tack, without Veronica in the saddle and in a blazing panic.

The Saddle Club walked over slowly, speaking out soothing words, gently stroking her neck and rubbing her nose.

"Where's Veronica?" That voice came from Mrs Reg, who had overheard the commotion. She had just met up with Jack, Red having not come back yet.

Lisa quickly explained how Veronica had gone a different way.

"I'll go and look for her!" Mrs Reg announced.

"I'm coming with you!" Jack quickly followed after her.

"This is serious." Stevie concluded. "Lisa, Carole, let's get the horses."

* * *

Back in the loft, the Pony Tails were in a conversation on how to get the donkey accepted at Pine Hollow, when the ringtone of Veronica's phone blared.

 _It's my life. It's my life_

"Hello?" Melanie spoke into it. "Is this somebody famous?"

 _"Melanie?! What are you doing with Veronica's phone?!"_

Melanie gulped and lowered the phone.

"Who is it?" Ashley asked.

"It's Kristi."

"Who's Kristi?" Wondered Jess.

"Veronica's best friend who recently moved from Willow Creek."

"Confess up you three!"

The Pony Tails looked down to see the Saddle Club facing them angrily. The voice in question naturally came from Lisa.

"Uh… Red couldn't pick up the pony and I suggested Ashley, Jess and I should…"

"Veronica's missing!" Cried Stevie, marching up to the hayloft. "Where did you find her phone?"

Melanie hastily gave Stevie the phone to avoid her looking at the donkey.

"We've found it on the trails between here and the pony farm." Ashley explained. "Near Craigie Bluff."

Stevie put the phone to her ear. Usually, she'd answer calls in the lounge, but this was an emergency. "Hello? Kristi?"

 _"Ugh, is this a Saddle Club prank?"_

"No." Stevie briefly explained about Veronica's dare and how Veronica had gone off course.

" _Wh-what?_ " She gasped. " _Is Veronica alright?_ "

"We're about to tack up the horses and look for her. We'll keep you posted."

 _"Please let her be ok. If she's not, I don't know what I'd do."_

"Don't worry. We're on it." Stevie and Kristi cut the call.

Carole and Lisa were already getting Starlight and Prancer's tack, and Stevie rushed to find Belle's, giving the phone to Ashley.

"If Kristi calls, keep her updated, but go to the lounge before the phone rings again."

* * *

Later, out on the trail, the Saddle Club had their horses fully tacked up, and Garnet galloped ahead. The Saddle Club tried to untack her, but she just wouldn't allow them for some reason.

"She must be that way!" Called Stevie.

"But that just leads to Dead Man's Gully." Cried Carole.

"If Garnet's leading us this way, then it must be where Veronica is." Without thinking twice, Lisa urged Prancer into a canter and followed after Garnet. Stevie and Carole soon followed with Belle and Starlight.

Garnet stopped just short of the cliff, and the Saddle Club halted their horses alongside. The liver chestnut mare pointed her nose diagonally toward her right.

"There's Veronica!" Lisa cried. "Come on!"

"Wait Lisa, when's that air-plane spraying poison down here?"

"Three O'clock."

Stevie checked her watch. "it's ten-two three!"

"Stevie, go down the landing strip and stop the plane!" Carole advised. "We'll help Veronica."

"You're more experienced than me."

"Not in Cross-Country."

While Carole and Lisa lead Starlight and Prancer down the cliff with Garnet, Stevie turned Belle around and galloped off to find the airport.

Starlight and Prancer were quickly tethered to a tree a safe distance away from the quicksand, so they wouldn't get stuck.

"Veronica!" Called Lisa. "Are you hurt?"

"I… I can't move."

Carole quickly got a rope out of her saddle bag, then tied it to Garnet's saddle horn.

"Hang on, Veronica, we're coming." Lisa started to move across a tree, which was sticking up out of the quicksand. In her hands, she held the other end of the rope.

"Hurry… please, I can hardly breath…"

* * *

Stevie and Belle galloped boldly along the country-side. Usually, the two would enjoy the rush of wind buffeting their hair and mane, and the sound of the birds tweeting as they go by. But today, it was far more important to get to where they were going.

Horse and rider steadily came to the airport. Unfortunately, things were running on schedule. Poison was laying on the side of the landing strip, and a plane was about ready to take off. The pilot gave the 'all go' signal, and the propellers started whirring.

"Oh no. Hurry, Belle!" The black mare's hooves pounded the ground.

* * *

By now, Lisa had made it to Veronica, and tossed the rope to her.

"Get it under your arm."

It was a bit of a struggle, but Veronica managed to get her arm free from the quicksand for a moment and slide the rope under.

"Ok, Carole! Forward."

Carole urged Garnet to move. The mare was straining hard, constantly slipping on the ground. Never once did she fall. It was clear to Carole and Lisa that Garnet cared very much for her owner, even if she didn't muck out her stall or groom her between lessons.

* * *

Stevie and Belle pulled to a safe distance from the plane. Then, Stevie waved wildly with her hands while Belle lifted up her front legs one after the other.

The pilot blinked from inside the plane, and then the propellers shut off. He turned on the intercom.

"What is the meaning of this, young lady?!" He asked, shocked.

Stevie grinned with triumph and petted Belle's neck. "Good girl! We did it."

* * *

Back at the quicksand, Garnet continued pulling hard, nearly tripping on a rock.

"Careful, Garnet," Choked Veronica. "Please… I don't want to lose you."

"Easy, girl." Carole steadied the horse and whispered reassuring words into her ear. With one more heave, Garnet pulled Veronica out of the quicksand.

"Well done, Carole and Garnet!" Lisa cried, giving Carole a high-five and petting Garnet's nose.

Veronica felt relived to be back on her feet and gave both members of the Saddle Club a hug.

"Thank you…" Unlike when she was auditioning for the movie with Sky Ransom, Veronica really meant these words. Then, she rushed to Garnet's side, embracing her.

"I love you so much, Garnet. You're a good girl."

"Come on, let's go home." Lisa suggested, the three of them mounting their horses.

"I'll let Stevie know we're getting out of here." Carole told the others, and she turned Starlight around toward the airport, while Lisa and Veronica steered Prancer and Garnet toward Pine Hollow.

* * *

Later, the four girls were untacking their horses.

"Say… where's my phone?"

 _It's my life. It's my life._

Veronica rushed up to the hayloft. "You guys… hang on, weren't there only two of you?"

"Jess is the name, circuses my game." Jess shrugged. "Veronica, right?"

"Uh… yes. And that's my phone!"

"We thought someone famous was going to call..." Ashley said hopefully, but then Veronica snatched the phone from her hand and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

 _"Veronica, you're ok!"_

"Kristi." Veronica sighed happily, walking down the hayloft and toward the lounge. "Of course, I'm alright. How's that drawing coming along?"

" _The Saddle Club said you went missing. What happened?_ "

"I did, and I'm fine now, just ended up in quicksand due to a wrong turn…"

"Something tells me Melanie, Ashley and Jess are going to be a world of trouble." Chuckled Stevie.

"Three on three?" Carole remarked. "I think I can handle that. Though, we'd better tell Max they had a phone in the hayloft."

"Definitely." Agreed Lisa. "Let's go."

ENDING THEME:

 _There's this girl_  
 _She grew up in a small town_  
 _She's the biggest tomboy_  
 _You'd ever see around_

 _There's this girl_  
 _She's got the longest hair_  
 _She looks like a model_  
 _Even down to the clothes she wears_

 _There's this girl_  
 _she's tries to do what's right_  
 _whenever she's on horseback_  
 _You can see her come alive_

 _Chorus:_  
 _These girls_  
 _They make me laugh, and make me smile_  
 _these girls_  
 _I feel special in their eyes._  
 _And I know that they will be there till the end_  
 _These girls are my best friends_

 _There's this girl_  
 _Her sister drives her insane_  
 _She seems to have a way with horses_  
 _That no one can explain_

 _There's this girl_  
 _She gives the best hugs_  
 _When I'm feeling down_  
 _She knows just how to pick me up_

 _There's this girl_  
 _She rides faster than the rest_  
 _She must have more crazy plans that anyone I've met_

 _Chorus:_  
 _These girls_  
 _They make me laugh, and make me smile_  
 _these girls_  
 _I feel special in their eyes._  
 _And I know that they will be there till the end_  
 _These girls are my best friends_

 _Road trips and camping out on weekends_  
 _Or dancing to our local country bands_  
 _There's something special about my girlfriends_  
 _No matter what, they'll always understand_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Chorus:_  
 _These girls_  
 _They make me laugh, and make me smile_  
 _these girls_  
 _I feel special in their eyes._  
 _And I know that they will be there till the end_

 _These girls_  
 _They make me laugh, and make me smile_  
 _these girls_  
 _I feel special in their eyes._  
 _And I know that they will do whatever it takes_  
 _Yeah, I can tell the real ones from the fakes_  
 _And even if we argue now and then_  
 _I know that they will be there till the end_  
 _These girls are my best friends_

 _These girls are my best friends x 8_

 **Changes made to the episode (and some of the rest of the season) include:**

 **\- Red still being head stable hand at Pine Hollow and Jack being his apprentice.**

 **\- Ashley still being at Pine Hollow along with Melanie. They and Jess form 'The Pony Tails', a younger counterpart to the Saddle Club. Note: The Pony Tails were first formed in** _**Foster Horse part 1,**_ **but it was unofficial at that point. I doubt their plots will change too much as the series goes on.**

 **\- Miss Amelia was completely cut, and she will be in subsequent episodes (which will be a bit of a challenge). Seriously, did Max think he needed another instructor, especially one as rude as her?**

 **\- I included Phil, but I cut Murray out. We don't see him for more than two episodes in the second season, to the best of my knowledge. I also threw in Sam, Megan and Danny, three minor riders from the first two seasons. I also tried to make Phil's persona more like his season 1-2 counterpart.**

 **\- I liked Sam riding Comanche in the first season after Stevie gets Belle, so I decided to do that here too. Danny rides Higgins, a horse we see in the season 1 episode.** ** _Across The Board_** **. I've put Megan on Eddie, a pony we see in a few episodes of season 2.**

 **\- Kristi being on the phone being more relevant to the plot. I also made up the theory that she was taking drawing opportunities with her half-sister we see in** ** _Bloodlines._**

 **\- Max taking the students on a new trail to the Lavender farm. If the stamp sold for as much as it did, surely Max would take an opportunity like this.**

 **\- Including a reason why Deborah was absent from the last few episodes of the second season. The lavender was also a present for Deborah to come back to.**

 **\- Phones in the ring and around horses being addressed as a problem. That was established in the first episode of season 1. Where'd that knowledge go?**

 **\- Garnet being the one to lead the group to Veronica. I just think it gives them more of a bond.**

 **\- The pony that the Pony Tails bring home will play a role in a few upcoming episodes. Trust me.**

 **For fans of Simon and Desi, don't you fret, they will be in this rewrite as well. In fact, Simon will be in the next rewrite,** **_Moving On, parts 1 and 2_** **.**


	2. Moving On: Part 1

Lessons were coming to an end for the day at Pine Hollow. Max was getting the group to practise cross-country jumps in the forest. Carole was just clearing the double at the end of the stretch and trotting back.

"Excellent, Carole. You and Starlight were gliding over those jumps."

"I can't help it if Starlight is an amazing horse." The student gave Starlight a hug as she went to the back of the line. "Good boy, Starlight. You're my good boy."

"Ok everyone, that's it for the day." Max advised. "Cool your horses out, groom them and let them rest."

"We can cool them out on the way back to the stables on a trail ride." Lisa suggested.

"That's a great idea." Smiled Stevie, petting Belle's neck.

"That would save a bit of time." Max nodded, mounting on Barq. "Ok everyone, back we go."

Max took up the front of the group as usual, with the Saddle Club and their horses falling close behind. Phil kept up with them on Teddy, Danny fell in behind with Higgins, Megan on Eddie, Sam on Comanche and finally, Veronica on Garnet.

When the group returned, Mrs Reg and Deborah were out to greet them.

"How was the lesson?" Asked Deborah.

"Oh, everyone was jumping very well."

"Max." Mrs Reg said, "we have two new students coming in tomorrow. We have to assign horses to them."

Max nodded. "Either of them experienced?"

"I know one of them isn't. The other, we're not quite sure."

"We can show them around the place." Stevie smiled. "Can't we, guys?"

Carole and Lisa nodded eagerly, and Max gave them a thumb up.

"I'm sure you can teach the new students how to ride as well." Deborah added. "You taught me well."

"Didn't I help to prefect those skills?"

"They were the ones who got me _on_ a horse."

The Saddle Club giggled, remembering how they helped Deborah learn to ride just well enough to propose to Max. It took a good amount of effort, but it sure was worth it. Since then, Deborah's been at riding lessons non-stop, so she could get better at it. Deborah had a lot of catching up to do since she was in France though.

Just then, the group heard footsteps approaching. They turned around to see Cornal Hanson standing there.

"Hey, dad." Carole greeted. "Why do you look all dressed up?"

"Carole, I need you to gather your things and report to me ASAP."

Carole blinked. She was planning to go out with Stevie and Lisa to JBs after untacking and grooming Starlight.

"Why?"

"On the double, Miss Hanson."

"I'll take care of Starlight for you." Deborah said quickly.

"Thanks, Deborah." Carole gratefully gave Deborah Starlight's reins and raced back to get her things.

* * *

Carole placed her things in her room at home and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Redeployed?"

"My brigade and two others. We leave on act of service by the end of the month. It's a long way from Willow Creek."

"I don't want you to go." Carole said tearfully. She had always been an only child, and the loss of her mum was too much to bare when she died.

"I've called your Aunt Penny." Mr Hanson explained to his daughter. "Now, I know you love Pine Hollow, but…"

"She's coming to stay?" That wouldn't be so bad. Carole could still ride Starlight and be around Stevie and Lisa…

"She's got a spare room."

No… no this couldn't be happening. Carole couldn't move. Not this far from the stables.

"Please, I can't go!"

"You have to, Carole." Cornel sighed. "That's not negotiable."

 _THEME SONG_

Two cars drive up to the stables with the new riders.

"Thanks, Uncle Roy. I'll take it from here." The teenaged boy stepped down from the car with his bag of supplies and started heading toward the barn.

"Remember." Roy called. "If you don't like this, you can try soccer."

The boy shook his head. "No. I'd much rather be there with equine mammals, not a ball game."

"Be sure to wear your helmet."

"Don't worry. I'm on top of it."

The boy walked along, nearly bumping into two girls, one close to his age.

"Sorry." The older one said. "My younger sis, Jess has made a couple of friends here recently. Are you here for lessons too?"

"Yeah…" The boy replied.

"Come on!" Jess urged. "I'll show you where the horses are. I've got to catch up with Ash and Mel too."

Jess, her sister and their new acquaintance headed toward the stables.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hey, Jess!"

Jess raced over to Melanie and Ashley.

"Hey guys. Melanie, Ashley, this is my sister, Rachel and… oh, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Simon."

Ashley and Melanie shook hands with them.

"These are our ponies." Ashley gestured towards three grey ponies in the cross-ties. "This is Dime, he's the pony I ride."

"I ride Penny." Added Melanie. "She's the one in the middle."

"And the last pony is Nickel." Jess pointed to the pony on the end. "I ride her."

"All named after American money." Simon realised. "Is that the case with all the ponies here?"

"No." Jess shrugged. "But you two best sign up. The office is that way."

"Thanks, sis." Rachel and Simon rushed off, though they were a little shaky.

* * *

In the riding ring, the students were just beginning their warm up circuits.

"Megan, shorten your reins a little. We're onto trot now. Very good."

Carole slowed down a bit to stay near Stevie and Lisa, not fully concentrating.

"Are you alright, Carole?" Asked Lisa.

"No… dad's being redeployed."

"Where to?"

Carole shook her head in confusion. "I… a long way away. And it isn't just him."

"What?!" Cried Stevie. "What do you mean?"

Max caught sight of Stevie and Carole riding close together, as if in pair riding.

"Carole." He spoke gently. "Is something the matter?"

"I… Pine Hollow… dad… Starlight…"

"Do you want to take a break?"

Carole choked on her tears and nodded.

"Carole, you, Stevie and Lisa are excused." Max said, his tone patient and understanding. "Take your horses out for a gentle hack."

Carole gratefully allowed Starlight to canter through the open gate, Stevie and Lisa following close behind.

"What?!" Shrieked Veronica. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Max replied simply. "Now, the rest of you, I'm going to find the dressage cones. Phil, you're in charge till I get back."

Phil gave a firm nod, though he couldn't help but feel worried for Carole. The Saddle Club have always been good friends to him, a good girlfriend to him in the case of Stevie. But he knew the girls were strong and would pull through.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding."

Deborah had tried to get up the horse riding schedule on the computer, but the computer glitched out.

"How am I supposed to fix this?"

"Deborah!" Called a voice, and she glanced over to see Mrs Reg. "I'd like you to meet our newest students: Simon Atherton and Rachel Cooper."

"Greetings you two." Deborah politely shook hands with the newcomers, and Simon glanced at the computer screen. Without anyone saying to, he quickly keyed in something to the computer. Like magic, the screen loaded properly and there wasn't signs of malfunction at all.

"As I thought. The hosting package. Just curious, when was this computer last updated?"

Deborah looked at Mrs Reg, as if to ask her if she knew.

"It was Max who did it, not me."

"I know how to get this updated. It won't cost you a cent."

"Would you two like to ride horses first?" Asked Mrs Reg gently. "Have either of you had experience?"

"Are we talking Cross-country, dressage, show jumping?" Simon asked inquisitively. Rachel had a cloudy gaze in her eyes and said nothing.

Deborah quickly got up the schedule.

"Well, I first started riding on Patch." She explained to Rachel and Simon. "He's a Push-Button pony. Do one of you want to take him?"

"I-I guess I'll take him." Rachel said shyly. "Is Patch gentle? And… why is he a 'Push-Button' pony?"

"Patch is the gentlest horse on the premise." Mrs Reg reassured. "We call him 'Push-Button Patch' because he hardly, if ever, gets spooked."

Rachel smiled weakly, feeling a bit better about riding.

"As for you Simon, I think we'll put you on that new pony we got last week. Topside."

"Would that happen to be the pony which Jess, Melanie and Ashley walked down to the stables?"

Mrs Reg nodded. "Come on, you two can help Jack and Red tack them up."

"I'll be back." Called Simon, as he and Rachel were lead out to the main stables.

* * *

Stevie and Lisa had to work Belle and Prancer hard to keep up with Carole and Starlight.

"So much for a gentle hack." Stevie sighed. "Carole, slow down please."

But, all Carole did was keep Starlight at the pace he was going, and the gelding wasn't intending to stop either.

"That way!" Cried Lisa, seeing Starlight's hoof prints down the left track. "Go Prancer, go!"

Prancer and Belle zipped down the track, which ended near a quiet river and patches of grass. Carole had jumped off Starlight and was allowing him to lap up the water. Stevie and Lisa got off their horses beside the grass, leaving them to eat.

"Carole, what's wrong?" Asked Lisa gently.

"The worst." Carole choked on her tears again, and hugged Starlight, while her two fellow saddle clubbers hugged her. "Aunt Penny lives in the city. She's got a spare room… Dad says he won't have time to look after me, and I have to live with her."

"You'll be able to get to Pine Hollow… right?" Asked Stevie.

Carole shook her head. "Too far… I won't be able to see you two or… or…"

Starlight pressed his muzzle onto Carole's shoulder, and even Belle and Prancer trotted over. Carole petted each of their noses with tears rolling down her face.

In the hayloft, Melanie and Ashley ran to the top, and Jess was trailing behind.

"Quick!" Ashley called. "Someone's coming."

Jess was going so fast she didn't see something on the loft. She stepped on it with her shoe.

"Ew…" She muttered.

"Get the haybales. They'll see him!"

Jess obediently moved the haybales around the top to cover herself, her friends and their donkey friend from view.

"You two ridden before?" Red asked as he, Jack, Rachel and Simon came into the stable.

"A bit of this, bit of that." Simon replied confidently. Rachel still didn't say anything.

"Ok." Jack nodded toward two saddles and bridles, along with two horses tied to the door with halters and lead ropes. "Let's see how you tack up."

"I guess that pinto gelding is Patch, right?"

Patch turned his head in a friendly manner toward Rachel and touched her shoulder with his nose.

"Ok, ok, boy." She giggled lightly. "Hang on."

Rachel placed the saddle pad on Patch's back near the middle, and then the saddle on top.

"That's not too far back, is it?"

"Looks good, Rachel." Red smiled. "Now put the girth on."

Rachel started to buckle the girth on the third strap and put four fingers in through to check. Then, she went to get the bridle, taking the halter down first.

"Ok Patch, take the bit."

Patch obediently did so, and Rachel carefully put the bridle over the horse's head. Then, she buckled the throat latch, and made sure three fingers could be put through. Finally, she placed the reins over Patch's head to his back.

"That was great for a beginner." Jack smiled. "Are you sure you don't have riding experience?"

"I have tacked up horses before." Rachel shrugged. "Hey, Simon, want me to help you?"

"What? Oh… nah. Just… checking these horses' condition. They… look to be very healthy."

"Thanks." Smiled Red. "Dr. Judy is an excellent vet, and the students care for the horses extremely well."

The group then pause to hear a voice coming from the top of the hayloft.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Jack.

Simon nodded. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Let's get you two into the ring first." Red advised. "Jack and I will give you a leg up… after we get Topside tacked up."

"I… left my hard hat somewhere." Simon sighed. "I'll be back in a moment."

Simon raced off, leaving the others confused.

Up in the loft, Melanie looked toward her two friends.

"I've thought of a name for our donkey friend." She whispered. "Trouble."

"That'd be right." Ashley replied quietly.

"We're going to have to move him somewhere else." Sighed Jess.

"There must be something we can do." Lisa wondered out loud.

"I think I have an idea." Stevie smiled. "You could stay with one of us."

Carole blinked at her friends. "Are you sure your folks will allow you? And my dad?"

"It's worth a try." Lisa said with determination. "You're like a sister to us, Carole. Families look out for one another."

"Yeah, we are a family." Added Stevie. "Us three, plus Belle, Prancer and Starlight. I doubt our parents would say no."

Carole gave her friends a grateful hug. "You two and our horses are the best. You know that?"

"I love hearing those words." Giggled Stevie, and the other two couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

When the Saddle Club returned, they saw someone they hadn't seen before. She was doing a walk on Patch with Max observing her paces.

"She must be one of the new students." Lisa realised. "Hi!"

"Hello." She greeted as she transitioned to a trot. "Are you the Saddle Club?"

"That's us, don't wear it out." Smiled Stevie. "That's Carole Hanson, this is Lisa Atwood, I'm Stevie Lake. What's your name?"

"Rachel Cooper." She replied, changing her gait to a walk. "Have you three had your lesson today? I'm a little lonely with just Max, Patch and I."

"Well… sorta, but not really." Carole explained. "We can join you, if Max is ok."

"As long as you three and your horses are good to go, I'm not stopping you. You can show Rachel how you do dressage if you wish."

Max went to go find the cones, and Rachel and Patch trotted over to the Saddle Club.

"Are you three alright?" Rachel asked, bringing Patch to a halt. "I mean, you said you did have your lesson, but not really."

"Personal issues." Sighed Carole. "I'm due to move away from Pine Hollow. Stevie and Lisa are coming up with a plan for me to stay and keep me with Starlight."

"I hope it ends up working." Rachel replied kindly. "I… I wouldn't want you to lose someone so near and dear to you."

Rachel's voice sounded deep and distant, as if she was trying to brush something away.

"But, enough of this negativity. I've never seen dressage done in real life before."

While the Saddle Club went to show their new acquaintance how dressage was done, Veronica had heard Carole's comment.

"Well… look at this. Ooh, the Saddle Club's going to end up splitting up. Better call Kristi about it."

* * *

After the dressage was over, Lisa and Carole were untacking their horses together.

"You and Starlight looked fantastic today." Lisa commented, grabbing Prancer's bridle and bringing it down.

"Thanks…" Carole sighed. "Do you really think your folks will let me stay?"

"I hope so." Lisa smiled. "It'd be like an extended sleepover every night. And Prancer and Starlight are already pasture buddies."

Carole grinned, getting Starlight's saddle off. "It would be fun… oh, I must have dropped Starlight's body brush on the way up. Hang on, boy." Carole petted Starlight's neck and walked off to go find it.

"Tough break for Carole." Said a voice.

"As if you'd care, Veronica."

"She's staying with Stevie, isn't she?" She went on. "I mean, it's quite obvious. She's know Stevie longer."

"That's none of your business."

Veronica shrugged and strolled away.

"Is she that heartless to everyone?" Asked Rachel with worry, who was coming by with Patch's tack. The pinto gelding stood in his stall, resting.

"Don't worry. The Saddle Club have handled her since formation." Lisa reassured. "And don't let her push you around either."

Rachel nodded. "Course. Do you where the grooming boxes are?"

"In the tack room. Each horse has their grooming box with their names printed above the cubby holes."

"Gotcha."

As Rachel headed toward the tack room, she saw Stevie cleaning her saddle and Carole also heading into the tack room. But, Rachel and Carole didn't realise that Veronica had just come out and made her way over to Stevie.

"It's as if Carole thought that 'free walk' meant to leave the arena and went to the nearest paddock."

"And I suppose 'free walk' for you is to leave the stables and go to the nearest mall." Stevie retorted back.

"I spoke with Lisa." She continued. "Her mum will let Carole stay with them. Girly girls." She shrugged. "They always stick together."

Veronica was about to say more, but she saw Carole exit the tack room with Starlight's body brush and Rachel with Patch's grooming box. The rich girl dashed off.

"Do you want some help grooming Patch?" Asked Carole.

"Only after you're done grooming Starlight." Rachel replied. "I think Max told me everything. Though, if anything looks out of place, be sure to let me know."

The two girls split up, and while Rachel went to tend to Patch, Starlight started to enjoy the feeling of the brush running on his fur. By now, Lisa had finished grooming Prancer and she went to the feed room to grab her a carrot.

"Never get tired of this, do you boy?"

Starlight seemed to shake his head as his owner. Carole giggled and continued her work.

"Sad to hear you might not be doing this any longer."

Carole rolled her eyes and stared at Veronica.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Though, one may be upset that you chose the other."

"Get a life, Veronica." Carole retorted. "Try grooming Garnet and mucking her stall."

As Veronica strolled off, Carole couldn't help but wonder: would Lisa and Stevie hate her if she didn't choose them?

* * *

Back with Rachel, she had started using the curry comb on Patch.

"Hello, Rachel." Simon called.

"Hey, Simon." She replied. "Groomed down Topside already?"

"Uh… yes. He's just been tucked into his stall." Simon said quickly. "Uh… want help grooming Patch?"

"Course."

Simon got out one of the brushes from the box and was about to put it on Patch's fur.

"Stop!" Rachel cried. "You never use a metal curry comb on a horse, especially if it's a Summer coat."

"Uh… right." Simon stuttered. "I was testing to see if you knew that. So… what do you think it's used for?"

Rachel got her rubber curry comb and rubbed it against the metal one.

"It's used for cleaning the rubber brush." Rachel explained. "The rubber curry comb gets a lot of dirt stuck in it, as it's typically the first brush you use on a horse."

Simon then found a brush that was identical to the rubber curry comb Rachel had. Simon started to copy Rachel's circular motions while grooming Patch, and noticed the dirt coming loose.

"There you go." Rachel smiled. "That's how you do it." She bent down to pick up a dandy brush and used even strokes.

"So… the dirt comes off with this brush, right?"

Rachel nodded. "This goes all over the horse's body except for the head. But..." she added with a smirk, "of course, that was another trick question wasn't it?"

Simon shrugged and picked up a second dandy brush, but neither of the students noticed Jess, Melanie and Ashley slipping past them with Trouble in tow.

* * *

The Saddle Club raced into Stevie's house up to her room. As usual, Stevie's room had candy wrappers everywhere, soft toys scattered all over her bed and clothes on the floor. But, none of the girls ever minded.

Stevie placed her things on the bed, and Carole put her bag of essentials on the floor in the corner.

"It'll be easy." Stevie was saying to the others. "Another bed against the wall, a desk under the window and it'll be a room fit for two girls. And a space in the middle, if Lisa wants to sleep over."

"Maybe I can make you a bit of a neat freak." Chuckled Carole, sitting herself in a space on the floor.

"If anyone would be doing that, it'd be me." Joked Lisa.

As the Saddle Club were chatting away, they hear voices coming from the hall. Stevie rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Chad, Alex, Michael!" She called to her three brothers. "Go to the park. We have Saddle Club business to tend to."

"You're no fun." Scoffed Michael, and the three of them moved out of earshot.

"Sorry 'bout that, ladies. Where were we?"

"Me having three extra brothers and a cool sister?" Carole grinned. "This will be great fun."

"My parents are out all the time." Stevie replied. "I've got total freedom. Once we get a bed in here, we'll be set."

"You'll have a ball at Stevie's house, Carole."

As Lisa said those words, a ball flew up the stairs into Stevie's room.

"Hey you guys!" Cried Stevie to her brothers. "You know the rule, no balls in the hall! You lose it!"

"You were saying, Lisa?" Carole giggled.

"I didn't think that literally."

The Saddle Club laughed and laughed at the ironic events which just happened, then relaxed as they tumbled on Stevie's bed.

"Hey, Carole." Stevie said at last. "Before you make your mind up, why don't you go to Lisa's house and see what you think."

Carole nodded thoughtful. "You won't mind who I pick?"

"We'll still see you at Pine Hollow and you'll be with Starlight." Lisa reminded her. "Of course, we won't mind."

Carole hugged both her friends tight. They were doing everything in their power to make sure she didn't go and would make the right choice.

* * *

By now, Rachel and Simon had finished grooming Patch, and Simon was working on the computer.

"Hey, Simon…"

"One second." Simon continued to key in a code of sorts. When the computer beeped, he nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, Rachel? What's up?"

"Jack mentioned you didn't go riding today." Rachel said. "Topside was tacked up by Jack and untacked soon after when you didn't show up. Are you ok?"

Simon nodded. "Course I am. I promised Deborah I'd update the entire IT system here at Pine Hollow."

"I admire your ambition, Simon." Rachel commented. "But… wouldn't you want to ride on a horse? That is what you originally came here for, right?"

Simon had an unsure look in his gaze and continued with the cable in his hand. "If I don't do this." He explained, "The Regnerys can't take bookings or pay wages."

"If you change your mind." Rachel called, "I'll be in the lounge. Catch you later."

Rachel strolled out the door, and Simon carried on his work, still a bit shaky from his talk.

* * *

Lisa's room was a complete contrast from Stevie's. Her soft toys were tucked at the front end of the bed, her bookshelf was neatly arranged, and a calendar marking out her weekly activities were on the wall. Of course, she had horse-riding and school, but she also did music lessons, tennis, ballet and babysitting.

"Your bed can go on that side of the room," Lisa was saying, "and I have an empty bookcase you can use for your things. We can also split the draws 50-50."

"Thanks, Lisa." Smiled Carole, settling herself on the floor. "And Stevie can sleep over in the middle whenever we organise such things."

"If you have the time that is." Stevie retorted playfully.

"I always make time for the Saddle Club." Lisa told them. "I wouldn't be in it if I didn't."

"Without you, there would be _no_ Saddle Club." Carole reminded her. "You came up with the name, remember?"

As the girls chatted about the time they first came up with their club idea, they heard a knock at Lisa's bedroom door.

"Hey, mum." Lisa said upon opening it.

"Hello dear. Cornal Hanson called me." Mrs Atwood's voice was even and calm. "So, is Carole leaving Pine Hollow.

"Not on mine and Stevie's watch." Lisa said with confidence. "Carole's making up her mind on who to stay with."

"Oh…" Mrs Atwood trailed off. "So, she's keeping Starlight then?"

"No duh!" Retorted Stevie, walking over. "She loves Starlight and would never give him up."

"Well, if she was going…" Mrs Atwood continued, "I was hoping to get Starlight for Mel—"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE STARLIGHT AWAY FROM ME!" Shirked Carole. "I bought him with the money my mum left me when she died. He's all I have left of her!"

Carole raced off with tears streaming down her face. Stevie raced after her.

"How could you be so heartless, mum?!" Snapped Lisa. "We are trying to help Carole, and all you can think about is getting rid of the one thing she loves the most?"

Like that, Lisa raced off down the hall, leaving a stunned Mrs Atwood behind.

Stevie was hugging Carole tightly, the latter's crying echoed around the hallway. Lisa placed a hand on Carole's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Carole…"

"Don't blame yourself." Carole chocked. "It's your mum who did it, not you."

"I think you'd best stay at Stevie's." Lisa said reasonably.

"About that…" trailed the tomboy. "My parents didn't allow Carole to stay. They said they didn't have the time to find an extra bed and desk."

"She can't stay here either." Lisa shook her head. "Not with my mum trying to take Starlight…" Lisa broke off, sniffing the air. "Did someone wear their riding boots inside?"

Stevie and Carole both muttered a 'no' in unison.

"Sisters." Groaned Lisa, walking off.

* * *

In Melanie's room, she, Ashley and Jess had brought Trouble in, and he was hidden amongst Melanie's soft toys.

"Melanie! What have you got in there?! Open the door!"

Melanie went to hold the door shut, while Ashley and Jess rushed to the back of the room. They quickly sat on the beanbag, hiding evidence Trouble was there.

"It's revolting in here!" Cried Lisa when she finally got into the room. She marched to the window and opened it. "Leave it open!" She groaned. "Now, I've got business to tend to so stay out of trouble!"

"Th-there's no trouble here, Lisa." Melanie shrugged.

"Especially not a don—." Jess quickly covered Ashley's mouth on the last word. Thankfully, Lisa was too busy sorting out her own problems to pay attention.

* * *

Back in the hall, the Saddle Club were slumped on the couch.

"We're so sorry, Carole." Stevie whispered. "I thought it would work…"

"Me too." Added Lisa. "You don't deserve this treatment from our folks."

"It's ok…" Sobbed Carole. "You gave it your best shot. But…" She wiped away a tear. "Promise me two things." Carole took a deep breath. "Whatever you both do, don't give up riding… and please, look after Starlight for me."

Lisa and Stevie clung to their friend, and the three started to trek toward Carole's house.

* * *

"I don't get it." Jack was saying to Max, Mrs Reg and Deborah. "Simon didn't go to his lesson. Was I… too harsh?"

Mrs Reg shook her head. "Not at all, Jack." She said gently. "Simon probably has other interests right now. He'll come around in his own time."

"Look at this, everyone!" Max glanced at the computer and clicked on an application. A video was streaming from the computer to the stables. Megan was bringing in Eddie from a ride, and Red was cleaning one of the stalls.

"Well done, Simon." Grinned Deborah. "He's got real talent."

"Weather he rides or not." Max smiled, "that young one's an asset to this place."

Jack nodded in agreement, still a bit unsure if he was cut out for helping students around the stables.

Outside, Simon raced over to see his uncle in the car, while Rachel walked over to see her aunt.

"Hey Simon," Said Roy. "How'd it go?"

"Great. Wind in the hair, feel of the reins, sound of the hooves. Excellent."

Roy smiled as his nephew put on his seatbelt.

"We'll bring you back tomorrow."

Simon was quite uncertain as his uncle drove him away.

"How was your day, Rachel?" Asked her aunt.

"Better than I expected." She admitted. "Patch was the gentlest horse I've ever seen; the other students at the stables were lovely; and Max is an excellent teacher."

"Glad to see you got your confidence again." The two left the area as well.

* * *

Evening fell at JBs. Many of the students from Pine Hollow would gather here for a shake, smoothie or any sort of treat after lessons. One of these students was Veronica, who sat near the back.

"One strawberry shake." Called an Irish sounding voice. "with a strawberry on the side of the glass."

"Thanks, Scooter." Veronica politely took the glass and started sipping it. "Hey, Scooter, did you hear the 'big news' at Pine Hollow?"

Scooter paused for a moment. "Well, there are two new riders: Rachel Cooper and Simon Atherton. In fact, I think they are here right now." He glanced over to see them hanging around Phil at a group table. "Glad to hear they heard about Pine Hollow so fast, especially after—"

"No no no!" Veronica shook her head. "Not _that_ news. I mean about your little singing group."

"Oh…" Scooter trailed. "Carole may be leavin'. I hope that isn't the case."

"You can still manage with Lisa and Stevie."

"Veronica." Scooter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carole, Stevie and Lisa are like sisters. Kristi is like a sister to you. How did you feel when she left Pine Hollow?"

Veronica swallowed. It was hard to believe Kristi would leave. But she did, in favour of drawing pictures with her half-sister.

"I still see her." She said at last. "I go over to her house…"

"But is it the same?" Scooter replied. "Coming to Pine Hollow, and not having Kristi to talk to? Do you have any other sisterly figures around? Or perhaps, brotherly figures?"

Before Scooter could say anymore, both were interrupted by a voice at the stage, that being Scooter's apprentice Ashley Becker. He was nicknamed 'Chewie' by the customers because of his sweet tooth and love for toffee.

"Back by popular demand. Here they are folks, making great songs: The Saddle Club!"

The Saddle Club rushed to the front, ready to sing their signature song.

 _Hello world  
_ _This is me  
_ _Life should be…_

But, as Carole sang, she was still chocking on words, and Stevie and Lisa had to sing louder to cover for her. As the concert carried on, their singing grew more and more terrible, to the point where Lisa had developed a cough, Stevie's voice was sore, and Carole was in such a state she could barely talk, let along sing.

"Do they… always sound like that?" Asked Simon.

"No." Phil admitted. "Something is upsetting them, especially Carole."

Rachel took a deep breath and told the boys about Carole potentially leaving Pine Hollow.

"That's awful!" Cried Phil. "Carole loves Pine Hollow, her friends and her horse."

"The Saddle Club know more about this than I do." Rachel replied. "Do you guys have any ideas on how we can help them?"

The boys sadly shook their heads.

"Guess we'll have to sleep on that…" trailed Simon.

* * *

"They both want me to stay." Carole explained to her dad, "Lisa and Stevie. But… Stevie's parents turned me down and Lisa's mum…" She shook her head. Starlight being taken from her! How could Lisa's mother do such a thing?! "I think it's best if I go."

"I understand, sweetheart." Cornel whispered to his daughter. "It's not easy to leave or say goodbye."

Carole hugged her dad tightly. "Please be safe."

"I'm proud of you. The bravest daughter I could ever have."

Cornal then went off to call Carole's Aunt Penny and arrange the plane tickets. But, Carole wasn't ready to leave Pine Hollow just yet.

* * *

At Stevie's house, she was sadly looking at a picture of herself on Belle, Lisa on Prancer, and Carole on Starlight. She almost didn't hear footsteps marching up the stairwell.

"Chad, Alex Michael, which of you is it—"

But it wasn't any of her brothers. It was Lisa, looking worriedly at her friends.

"Hey, Stevie." She said. "Chad let me in."

"That's one thing I can thank him for." Stevie sighed, and allowed Lisa to flop onto her bed too.

"We can't let Carole go." Lisa said with determination. "There's gotta be another way to help her."

* * *

At the barn, Starlight's eyes were wide open, and his ears were pricked. His companions, Belle and Prancer, were both sound asleep. He didn't want to distract them. But, a young teenage girl came toward him.

"It's only me." She whispered. Starlight bent his head toward his owner's hand and found some tasty looking crunchies there. He munched on them hungrily, even though Carole had already given him his dinner. Carole then rubbed his neck affectionately, and Starlight closed his eyes with a content, almost silent whinny.

"I'm going away for a while." Carole added sadly. "And I'm going to ask the Regnerys, Red and Jack to look after you."

Starlight gave Carole a hurt look in his gaze.

"Pine Hollow is where you belong, whoever's riding you… and you'll still be Prancer's pasture buddy." Carole continued to stroke Starlight's muzzle. "Stevie and Lisa will send me a video, showing how happy you are here. And I'll be happy knowing you are."

Carole got her scissors out of her pocket, and Starlight leaned his head forward. His owner cut a lock out of his black mane.

"Thank you, Starlight." Carole whispered. "For everything." As a parting gesture, she kissed Starlight's muzzle, and headed on her bike back home.

* * *

 **Next time, on the Saddle Club season 3 rewritten (Quotes may change):**

 _"You're putting Starlight… in the military?!" – Carole_

 _"You're doing the wrong thing, Cornal Hanson! Carole should be staying with us!" – Lisa_

 _"Where is she?" Cornal_

 _"We won't let your father find you." – Stevie_

 _"We're not going back. We'll stay out here as long as it takes for them to change their minds." – Carole._

 _"Are you sure?" – Lisa_

 _"Are you with me, or not?" – Carole_

 **Notes and changes for the episode:**

 **\- Again, no Miss Amelia, so I had to work around it.**

 **\- Simon now rides Topside, the pony which Ashley, Melanie and Jess bring back from the previous episode. Or, he would, if he got on him. Note: Topside is Hugo's name in the books.**

 **\- One of Jess's sisters, Rachel, now rides down at Pine Hollow and lives with her aunt. She will mostly be hanging around Simon, Phil and (spoilers) Desi. She starts out riding Patch, but how much does she actually know about riding?**

 **\- Stevie and Lisa don't fall out in this rewrite. I doubt they would be that petty. Instead, it's external conflicts which causes Carole to move. I kept that Lisa's mother would buy Starlight for Melanie because she did that before with Raffael and Diablo.**

 **\- Chewie is Scooter's apprentice at JBs, like how Jack is Red's apprentice. I'm not sure how often Scooter will appear in this series, as he is a tricky character for me to write.**

 **\- Only Part 1 of two part episodes will have _Hello World_ as the ending credits song. If there is a single part episode with _Hello World_ at the end, that will change.**


End file.
